militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Fort Blakeley
United States (Union) | combatant2 = CSA (Confederacy) | commander1 = Edward Canby | commander2 = St. John R. Liddell | units1 = Army of West Mississippi, Union ships | units2 = Fort Blakeley Garrison, Confederate ships | strength1 = 45,000 | strength2 = 4,000 | casualties1 = 629 on April 9 (150 killed, 650 wounded total) | casualties2 = 2,900 (75 killed) }} The Battle of Fort Blakeley took place from April 2 to April 9, 1865 in Baldwin County, Alabama, about north of Spanish Fort, AL, as part of the Mobile Campaign of the American Civil War. At the time, Blakeley, Alabama had been the county seat of Baldwin County. The Battle of Blakeley was the final major battle of the Civil War, with surrender just hours after Grant had defeated Lee at Appomattox on the morning of April 9, 1865. Mobile, Alabama was the last major Confederate port to be captured by Union forces, on April 12, 1865. After the assassination of President Lincoln on April 15, 1865, other Confederate surrenders continued into May 1865. Course of the battle Maj. Gen. Edward Canby's Union forces, the XVI and XIII Corps, moved along the eastern shore of Mobile Bay, forcing the Confederates back into their defenses. Union forces then concentrated on Spanish Fort, Alabama and nearby Fort Blakeley. By April 1, Union forces had enveloped Spanish Fort, thereby releasing more troops to focus on Fort Blakeley. Union forces built 3 rings of earthworks reaching ever closer until nearly from the Fort Blakely front. Confederate Brig. Gen. St. John R. Liddell, with about 4,000 men, held out against the much larger Union force until Spanish Fort fell on April 8 in the Battle of Spanish Fort. This allowed Canby to concentrate 16,000 men for the attack on April 9, led by Brig. Gen. John P. Hawkins. Sheer numbers breached the Confederate earthworks, compelling the Confederates, including Liddell, to surrender within about 30 minutes in the final assault after 5:30 pm. The casualty figures are approximate, but an estimated 75 Confederate soldiers were killed, with over 2,800 captured, and 150 Union troops were killed with 650 wounded during the siege and assault. The siege and capture of Fort Blakeley was basically the last combined-force battle of the war. Yet, it is criticized by some (such as Ulysses S. Grant) as an ineffective contribution to Union war effort due to Canby's lateness in engaging his troops. The battle was actually fought hours after the Confederate General Robert E. Lee surrendered at Appomattox. The battle is considered the last major battle of the Civil War. African-American forces played a major role in the successful Union attack, with 5,000 colored troops of the Union U.S.C.T. brought through Pensacola, FL. Two days later, the 2 nearby island batteries in the Blakeley River were abandoned. After this battle, Union forces would finally be able to occupy the city of Mobile, Alabama on April 12, 1865. Legacy The site of the battle is now a historical park, Historic Blakeley State Park. Opposing forces Union Confederate Notes References * *National Park Service CWSAC Battle Summary *Update to the Civil War Sites Advisory Commission Report on the Nation's Civil War Battlefields - State of Alabama External links * The Battle of Fort Blakley: Battle Maps, History Articles, Photos, and Preservation News (CWPT) Fort Blakeley Fort Blakeley Fort Blakeley Fort Blakeley Fort Blakeley Category:Baldwin County, Alabama Category:1865 in the American Civil War Category:1865 in Alabama Fort Blakeley Category:April 1865 events